A Different Situation
by PeridotFairy
Summary: Tsukushi is a fashion design student, Tsukasa is a photographer. What will happen when their paths cross? And where does Rui fit into all this?
1. Good News or Bad News

Chapter One  
  
Brring!!!!! The telephone rang. Tsukushi hurriedly ran to the living room to answer it.  
  
" Hello, Makino Residence."  
  
" Tsukushi! It's me, Makiko! You won't guess what just happened!" the person on the other line shrieked.  
  
" Calm down Makiko, what happened?"  
  
" We have both been accepted to do our attachment at Hana Entertainment!" Makiko screeched excitedly.  
  
" Really? Oh I can't believe it!" Tsukushi yelled, equally as excited as her friend.  
  
" You wait at home Tsukushi, I'm coming over right now." Makiko said and hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endou Makiko is Tsukushi's best friend in Eitoku University, where they both study fashion design. They are scholarship students, and are in the last year of their university education, where a compulsory three month attachment with a company is needed in order to graduate.  
  
There are only two places available at the Hana Entertainment for fashion design students, and hundreds of students had signed up for it. Hana Entertainment is one of the sub-companies of the Doumyoji Corporation, which is one of the largest and most powerful companies in Japan.  
  
Hana Entertainment deals in areas of fashion, modeling, movie making, TV shows, radio and any other parts, which you can find in an entertainment industry. Other lucky students who have done their attachment there said that it is really an eye-opener, and when other fashion houses know that you have done your attachment with Hana Corporation, you most likely get a job offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Tsukushi rushed to open the door. Makiko immediately grabbed Tsukushi's arms and began to jump up and down excitedly, and it was a while before Tsukushi could get her to calm down.  
  
In the living room, Makiko handed Tsukushi her confirmation letter, which Tsukushi read and re-read, before it started to sink in.  
  
" I'm really going to work there." an unbelieving Tsukushi whispered.  
  
" Yes! I'm so excited. You should have seen the other students expressions when the teacher handed me the letters." Makiko said, giggling.  
  
" Their faces were filled with total shock and envy. At least now we have proven to them that money is not everything." Makiko continued.  
  
" That's right! They have ostracized us just because we are poor. Eitoku is just a school for those snobbish rich kids to flaunt their wealth. If it wasn't because Eitoku is the only school that has an attachment to Hana Entertainment, I wouldn't even go there!" Tsukushi retorted angrily.  
  
" Well, now we are the ones who got the job, not them. So we must make full use of this opportunity, and show them what we are made of." Makiko chimed in.  
  
A week later, Tsukushi and Makiko stood in front of the Hana Entertainment Building, filled with nervousness and excitement. They were about to walk into the building when a voice called out to them.  
  
" Tsukushi! Makiko!"  
  
They turned, and to their surprise, it was Kazuya.  
  
" Kazuya, what are you doing here?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
" I didn't tell you all as I wanted it to be a surprise. I am doing my photography attachment here at Hana Entertainment!"  
  
" That's great! Now the three of us can still be together!" Makiko shrieked.  
  
" Come on. Let's go in." Tsukushi said, pulling Makiko and Kazuya along.  
  
When they entered the building, their mouths dropped open in awe. The lobby was huge and grand, and filled with the hustle and bustle of the office workers coming and going. As they slowly made their way to the front reception to register themselves, Tsukushi's hands began to sweat and her stomach was filled with butterflies.  
  
" I'm nervous." she whispered to Makiko.  
  
" Me too." replied Makiko, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
After the receptionist handed them their passes, Tsukushi and Makiko made their way to the eighteenth floor, while Kazuya made his way to the fifteenth floor.  
  
" Bye! See you at lunch!" Kazuya managed to say before the lift doors slammed shut.  
  
When Tsukushi and Makiko reached their destination, their team leader, Miss Kurota introduced them to the rest of the fashion team, and briefly explained what they have to do.  
  
On the first day, Tsukushi and Makiko were kept busy with moving racks and racks of clothes and shoes to the stage arena where a fashion show was to be held.  
  
It was here when Tsukushi's day started to turn bad..  
  
Makiko was pushing a rack laden with clothes, and was about to turn into the arena entrance when someone started to walk out.  
  
" Makiko, watch out!" Tsukushi shouted.  
  
But it was too late. The rack slammed into that person. Surprisingly, the person did not fall. Instead, it was the rack that went crashing down.  
  
Makiko immediately rushed forward and apologized profusely.  
  
" Damn! Don't you watch where you are going?" The person yelled.  
  
Makiko, frightened by his loud voice, started to stutter. Tsukushi, unable to take in the scene, stormed up to the person and jabbed him in the chest.  
  
" Did you have to yell at her like that? She already apologized! What more do you want?" Tsukushi shouted at the person.  
  
She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of stormy eyes. The guy was rather handsome, with a mop of curly hair. But as his face started to turn red with anger, Tsukushi started to feel a little frightened. She took a deep breath and told herself not to back down.  
  
" How dare you yell at me?! Do you know who I am?!" The guy yelled.  
  
" I don't care who you are! Even if you are the president, you should not shout at people!" Tsukushi yelled back with all her might.  
  
Makiko started to tug on Tsukushi's arm to get her to stop, and as the guy prepared to yell back, he was interrupted by someone behind him.  
  
" Tsukasa, why are you so worked up? I can hear you all the way back inside."  
  
The person who said that then stepped up beside the guy whom he called Tsukasa. He was equally as tall and handsome, with short brown hair. But his eyes were filled with mischief, and to Tsukushi, he looked like a playboy.  
  
The guy then playfully said, " Tsukasa, were you shouting at these girls? You shouldn't do that you know, or else you won't get a girlfriend."  
  
Then turning towards Tsukushi and Makiko, " Don't mind my friend here. Hello, I'm Nishikado Soujiro." he smoothly said.  
  
Tsukasa then glared at his friend and stalked off without another word. Soujiro then smiled at them and walked off after Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa's retreating back with contempt, and then bent to help Makiko pick up the fallen clothes.  
  
" Tsukushi, its Nishikado Soujiro! One of the hottest models in Japan. No wonder he looked so familiar. His posters are everywhere!" Makiko said excitedly.  
  
" Oh, that's him. Yeah no wonder he looked familiar."  
  
" He looks so much more handsome in person. Too bad I couldn't get his autograph." Makiko sighed.  
  
Before Tsukushi could tell Makiko not to make foolish dreams, Kazuya rushed up to them.  
  
" Tsukushi! What happened?"  
  
" Don't ask. Just thinking of it makes my blood boil. I just met the most rude person in the entire world."  
  
" So, Kazuya, how was your day?" Makiko asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
" You won't believe my luck! I got attached to one of the most talented photographers in Japan! He is young, but has so many accomplishments! Another thing is, his sister, Doumyoji Tsubaki is the director of Hana Entertainment! Which means his mother is Doumyoji Kaede, one of the CEOs of the Doumyoji Corporation." Kazuya said, in awe.  
  
" Wow! Which means he is extremely rich!" Makiko said  
  
" Yeah! He is Doumyoji Tsukasa."  
  
Tsukushi eyes suddenly widened. " Doumyoji TSUKASA?" she repeated, recalling that the rude guy was also called Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukushi then shook her head. " It's just a person with the same name" she thought to herself, but could not shake off the feeling of dread overcoming her.  
  
" But one bad point is that he has a very bad temper. I was scolded by him the entire morning." Kazuya added.  
  
Makiko suddenly gasped. " Does he have curly hair?" she asked slowly.  
  
" Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
Makiko then turned and looked at Tsukushi, whom had lines of worry etched on her face.  
  
That's it for the first chapter! The story may not be very flowing, as this is my first try at writing anime. But please give me your comments and suggestions on how to improve it! Thanks. 


	2. An Intriguing Stranger

Chapter Two  
  
Tsukushi spent the rest of the day fretting. Even at night, in bed, she couldn't stop worrying. She had offended Doumyoji Tsukasa, who could very well sack her from her job. Which means she would not be able to complete her attachment and thus she could not graduate.  
  
" What am I going to do?" thought Tsukushi. " Uh, heck. So what if he's rich? He couldn't possibly just dismiss me."  
  
With that thought, Tsukushi fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Tsukushi groggily dragged herself to work. Even Makiko noticed that she wasn't her bright and cheerful self.  
  
" You still worrying about that incident?" asked a concerned Makiko.  
  
" I can't help it.Everything depends on this attachment. I keep looking over my shoulder to make sure I don't run him." Tsukushi lamented.  
  
" Well, don't think so much. Ok. I'm off to run an errand. See you later!" Makiko said, and ran off.  
  
Tsukushi waved goodbye to her friend, and set about her own tasks. After delivering several parcels to different departments on the twenty-fifth floor, Tsukushi was about to head back down to the office.  
  
As she was walking down a rather deserted hallway, she came across a door that was barely noticeable. It had the same wallpaper as the walls, and the lines of the door were totally concealed. The handle was just a latch, which couldn't be seen unless you looked hard enough.  
  
Due to Tsukushi's sharp eyes, she saw the handle. Curiosity piqued her, and she pulled on the handle. The door opened easily without a sound, and revealed a small alcove. Opposite the door were long glass windows, where you can clearly the city skyline. The room was dim but not dark, and had a cozy feel to it. Against the wall were a day bed and a small coffee table, and across it, on the floor were three large throw cushions.  
  
Tsukushi was broken out of her reverie when someone spoke. " What are you doing here?"  
  
Startled by the voice, Tsukushi hurriedly looked around, and found a guy with short reddish-brown hair leaning against the pillar. He was apparently standing behind it when Tsukushi entered; thus she did not notice him.  
  
" I'm sorry. Did I bother you? I spotted the handle and I was curious, so..." Tsukushi broke off when she found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes, full of emotion.  
  
" This room is very cleverly disguised. I'm surprised you actually found it." The guy spoke.  
  
Remembering her manners, Tsukushi hastily introduced herself. " I'm Makino Tsukushi. I'm a fashion design student at Eitoku University, doing my attachment here."  
  
" Eitoku eh? It's been a while since I went back there."  
  
" Were you from Eitoku?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
The guy just gave a small smile and turned his back on Tsukushi, to face the skyline. " I would like to have my privacy back. You interrupted my thoughts when you came in."  
  
" I'm so sorry. I'll leave at once. Oh, but you haven't told me your name!" Tsukushi hastily added.  
  
" You don't have to know my name."  
  
Feeling mildly disappointed; Tsukushi left the room and closed the door silently. But somehow, she was couldn't stop thinking about the guy. He was so mysterious, and Tsukushi had an urge to want to know him better.  
  
Later in the day, as Tsukushi was getting a cup of coffee from the vending machine to perk herself up, Kazuya spotted her and came running excitedly to greet her. As they chatted idly, a door slammed, and a voice yelled: " Kazuya! Where the hell are you? You are taking too long to get some negatives!"  
  
To Tsukushi's horror, it was the one person she wanted to avoid. But it was too late. Doumyoji Tsukasa spotted Kazuya and came storming down the hallway. To Tsukushi's relief, he did not notice her as he was too busy yelling at Kazuya.  
  
Suddenly he broke off as he finally spotted her standing behind Kazuya.  
  
Tsukasa's glare was ice-cold as he directed a question to Kazuya. " You two know each other?"  
  
" Ye..ess.. we..we are school.mates in Eitoku." Kazuya painfully stammered out.  
  
" You are from Eitoku?" he stared pointedly at Tsukushi before giving out a snort and shaking his head.  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?" Tsukushi coolly said.  
  
" Well, you don't look like the kind to be in Eitoku.You are a scholarship student aren't you?" Tsukasa sneered.  
  
Tsukushi, upon hearing this, forgot about her worry and let her anger overflow.  
  
" SO WHAT IF I'M A SCHOLARSHIP STUDENT! I WOULDN'T EVEN GO TO THAT BLASTED SCHOOL IF NOT FOR THE ATTACHMENT! YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE RICH YOU CAN LORD OVER PEOPLE. WELL I HAD ENOUGH! YOU CAN SACK ME FOR ALL I CARE!" Tsukushi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Tsukasa was momentarily stunned, but he quickly recovered. " How dare you shout at me AGAIN! So you do know who I am. Don't think I do not dare sack you!" he retorted loudly.  
  
" What this about sacking people? I thought I'm the one that made those decisions?" came a calm voice from behind Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi whirled around and came face to face with a very beautiful woman with long hair, who bore a slight resemblance to Tsukasa.  
  
" Sis! What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
" I do work here you know...can't I just come and have lunch with my brother?" replied the lady.  
  
"Sis?" thought Tsukushi. " So this is Doumyoji Tsubaki.am I really going to lose my job? I should have just kept my mouth shut."  
  
" So, who do we have here?" Tsubaki asked.  
  
" Good Afternoon, I'm." before Tsukushi could finish, she was interrupted by Tsukasa. " This ugly rude girl dared to shout at me! Doumyoji Tsukasa! She is so going to lose her job!"  
  
At this, Tsukasa received a resounding whack on the head from Tsubaki.  
  
" Is this the way you talk to ladies? Have I taught you nothing?" Tsubaki demanded and whacked Tsukasa again.  
  
Tsukushi's mouth dropped open at the scene, and she found herself starting to like Tsubaki. Suddenly a door opened, and a head popped out.  
  
" Can't I have any peace? If you want to quarrel, please take it somewhere else.You all just made me lose the melody that was in my head."  
  
Tsukushi stared at the head that she recognized as the person that was at the alcove. But before she could say anything, the door slammed shut again.  
  
Tsukasa pounded on the door and shouted, " You better mind your attitude Rui!" But receiving no answer from inside, Tsukasa gave up and stalked away.  
  
" I have no time to have lunch with you, maybe another time." he threw back at Tsubaki. " Kazuya, go and get the negatives or you'll get it from me!" he shouted which sent Kazuya scurrying after him.  
  
" Tsukasa, is that the way to talk to your sister?" Tsubaki demanded, but was answered with the slamming of the door.  
  
" You'll get it from me at home." Tsubaki said under her breath. She then turned to Tsukushi and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Come on, let's go for lunch. I'm interested to know who you are, you are quite a gutsy girl to stand up to my brother."  
  
Tsukushi, a bit uncomfortable at being seen so close to the director, managed a weak smile.  
  
" I'm Makino Tsukushi. I'm a fashion design student at Eitoku University."  
  
" Eitoku! Tsukasa graduated from there three years ago..."  
  
" What? He was from Eitoku?" Tsukushi couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
" Yes. He and his three best friends were from there. They were known as the F4. Didn't you hear about them?"  
  
" Yeah, I heard people talking about them, but I haven't seen them or know their names..."  
  
" Well, now you know.there's my brother, he's a photographer. Nishikado Soujiro, a model, Mimasaka Akira, a lyricist and Hanazawa Rui, a composer. He's the one we saw earlier. They all work here at Hana Entertainment.  
  
" Hanazawa Rui...Rui.." the name kept repeating itself in Tsukushi's mind, and she relished that little information.  
  
" Now I know his name.." thought Tsukushi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review.and tell me how you find the storyline.I'm also quite undecided as to pair Tsukushi with Tsukasa or Rui, so please give your suggestions! Or maybe I might just throw in something unexpected as the triangle between the three of them is overused. 


	3. Starting Over

Chapter Three  
  
A few days later, Tsukushi clutched her shoulder bag close to her as she slowly made her way down the deserted corridor leading to the alcove. She had not told Makiko about the secret place that she found, as she wanted it to be a secret between her and Rui.  
  
Tsukushi silently opened the door and peered in. To her disappointment, Rui was not there. For the past few days, Tsukushi had been coming to the alcove during lunchtime, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rui, but so far luck has not been on her side.  
  
With a sigh, Tsukushi closed the door. When she turned around, Tsukushi received the shock of her life. Staring right at her was Hanazawa Rui!  
  
" Hanazawa Rui..." Tsukushi said, almost inaudibly.  
  
But Rui heard. " So you found out my name." he said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah...ah..." the normally quick-witted Tsukushi was tongue-tied.  
  
Rui then reached behind her and pulled open the door. He stepped in but Tsukushi just stood at the entrance, not knowing what to do.  
  
Rui looked over his shoulder and asked. " Aren't you coming in?"  
  
Tsukushi was jolted out of her trance and she quickly stepped in and shut the door. But once inside, Tsukushi did not know what to say of how to act. As she opened her mouth to say something, Rui walked over to the window and pressed his forehead to the glass, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
Not wanting to bother him and also wanting to savor this chance at meeting him again, Tsukushi sat on one of the large cushions and settled herself against the wall. She made use of her prime spot to study his back, and a slow blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Rui still had not moved from his position. So Tsukushi reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil. Her hand flew over the paper, and a rough design of an outfit appeared. Tsukushi was so engrossed that she did not notice that Rui had moved and was now standing next to her, peering over her head.  
  
" You are quite talented." Rui suddenly commented, startling Tsukushi.  
  
" Ah...Tha...thank you." Tsukushi stammered.  
  
Tsukushi glanced at her watch and realized it was the end of her lunch break. She hastily stuffed her book back into her bag and stood up.  
  
" I got to get back to work...so bye..."  
  
Rui just nodded his head. Tsukushi slowly made her way to the door, not wanting to leave. At the door, Tsukushi turned and asked, " I didn't bother you did I? By the way, could I come back here? I like the place as I can draw in peace."  
  
Rui then smiled, " You don't talk much so you aren't a bother. You are welcome to do your drawings here. This place is a really nice retreat to let the imagination flow."  
  
" Thank you." Tsukushi replied, bursting with happiness.  
  
As she was about to leave the room, Rui said a final last sentence. " You've got guts."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Tsukasa." Rui said simply.  
  
Realization dawned on Tsukushi as she realized that Rui overheard her screaming at Tsukasa. With colour flooding her cheeks, Tsukushi hastily left the room.  
  
Alone in the elevator, Tsukushi clapped her hands to her cheeks, willing them to cool down. She groaned as she realized how embarrassing it was to let Rui hear her being such a screamer. " How am I going to face him?" she thought.  
  
Back in the alcove, Rui let out a small laugh. " Interesting girl." he thought, and he started to laugh all over again when he recalled her embarrassed face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Tsukushi was busy adjusting the fit of the gown on a model when Miss Kurota sent her on an errand.  
  
" Makino, go to the twelfth floor, to room D, and inform the photographer Doumyoji-san that the models are ready."  
  
" Doumyoji-san! Erm.maybe you should send someone else."  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Erm, nothing.."  
  
" Then go quickly! We are on a schedule here!" and with that Miss Kurota sent Tsukushi on her way.  
  
Outside Room D, Tsukushi raised her hand to knock but hesitated. " How am I going to go about this?" she thought. Then shaking her head to clear her mind, Tsukushi rapped the door sharply.  
  
" Come in."  
  
Tsukushi pushed open the door and stood at the entrance. Tsukasa was standing at the table packing his camera and he looked up when Tsukushi entered.  
  
At seeing Tsukushi, he betrayed no expression, but just waited for her to speak.  
  
Directing her words to the ground, Tsukushi quickly said, " Miss Kurota sent me to tell you that the models are ready."  
  
" Ok. " Tsukasa acknowledged.  
  
Just as Tsukushi was about to leave the room, Tsukasa stopped her.  
  
" Hey, can you help me carry that bag on the floor? My hands are full and I have no idea where Kazuya is."  
  
Tsukushi hesitated, but slowly walked over and picked up the bag. Millions of thoughts raced through her head. " He doesn't seem to be angry, in fact his tone is almost friendly." She thought.  
  
Tsukushi was so busy keeping her head facing the ground that she did not realize that Tsukasa stopped walking. She slammed into his back and would have tripped if not for Tsukasa's steadying hand.  
  
Tsukushi was about to thank him when Tsukasa interjected fiercely, " The equipment in the bag you are holding costs a lot of money, so be careful!"  
  
Alone in the elevator, Tsukushi gripped the bag handle nervously, and kept her face to the ground.  
  
" What's so interesting about the floor? You can't seem to take your eyes off it." Tsukasa asked dryly.  
  
Tsukushi just shook her head and kept her head down.  
  
" Don't tell me you don't dare to face me...are you afraid of me?" Tsukasa sneered.  
  
At this, Tsukushi's head shot up and she glared at Tsukasa. " I'm not afraid of you!" she shot back.  
  
Tsukushi's eyes bulged wide when Tsukasa started laughing.  
  
" That's better. I prefer to see you with fire in your eyes." Tsukasa said. " No one dares to shout at me because of my background. I respect you for standing up for your friend, so always keep that chin up."  
  
Tsukushi was so shocked at Tsukasa's words that she couldn't come up with a suitable reply.  
  
" Please tell your friend I'm sorry if I frightened her. I was in a bad mood that day as several rolls of film were damaged due to careless mishandling by my subordinates. As for shouting at you, I can't help it. When someone screams at me, I automatically yell back. That's my nature." Tsukasa explained simply.  
  
Tsukushi broke into a grin and stuck out her hand.  
  
" Let's start over. I'm Makino Tsukushi."  
  
" I'm Doumyoji Tsukasa. Pleased to meet you." Tsukasa said, shaking her hand firmly.  
  
* How do you like this chapter? I particularly like the end where Tsukasa and Tsukushi start over and become friends....Please give me your valuable comments! Thanks. 


	4. Tsukasa's Silent Anger

Sorry I took such an extremely long time to update.. but ever since school started, I've been swamped by projects after projects. I managed to squeeze some time to write this chapter as I had an inspiration and didn't want to lose it... so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After the photo shoot, Tsukasa was busy shouting orders to his crew to keep the equipment, while Tsukushi was busy helping the models change their outfits. As she observed him, a slow smile crept up on her face.  
  
" He's not so bad after all." Tsukushi thought, as she thought back on their exchange in the lift.  
  
She was broken out of her thoughts by Kazuya, who bounded excitedly to her.  
  
" Tsukushi! Are you done for the day? Shall we go for dinner together?"  
  
Before Tsukushi could reply, Tsukasa broke in. " Did I say you can leave Kazuya?" Tsukasa said in a dangerously soft voice  
  
" But its already 6.30pm.... its after office hours... " whined Kazuya.  
  
" This is your punishment for vanishing when I needed you to do work." retorted Tsukasa. " Take my bag back to my office, and on the side table, there is box of negatives. I want you to sort them out accordingly, and by 8am tomorrow morning, I want to see them on my desk."  
  
" But that box contains a mountain high of negatives! How am I going to do them by tomorrow morning?" Kazuya continued whining.  
  
" If you want a good report from me, you'll do as I say." With that, Tsukasa stalked out of the room.  
  
" Tsukushi... I'm going to be dead.. how am I supposed to finish?"  
  
" Kazuya, stop complaining... I think you should go and do it now. The sooner you start, the faster you will finish." Tsukushi admonished.  
  
" Yes Tsukushi.." Kazuya said resignedly, and trudged out of the room.  
  
By the time Tsukushi finished sorting out the clothes on the racks and returning them to the storage room, it was already 8pm. Dead tired, Tsukushi dragged her feet across the grand lobby and exited the building. As she headed towards the bus stop, her stomach rumbled loudly. Tsukushi rubbed her stomach and rifled through her shoulder bag to see if she could find a candy bar to sustain her hunger.  
  
Suddenly a car honked, and a flashy convertible pulled up along the road beside her. Tsukushi looked up and saw Tsukasa.  
  
" Where are you going? I'll give you a lift."  
  
" It's all right.. I can take a bus from here."  
  
" Come on, I'm sure you are too tired to argue with me, so just get in." teased Tsukasa.  
  
" But... I'm not too sure.."  
  
Tsukasa suddenly hopped out of the car, ran over to Tsukushi side and opened the door for her. " No more buts... I promise I won't eat you."  
  
At that, Tsukushi broke into a laugh. " All right." Tsukushi said, and got into the car  
  
After giving Tsukasa her address and instructions on how to move, Tsukushi settled herself against the plush car seat, and felt herself drifting off to sleep. She was jolted awake when the car jerked to a stop.  
  
" Sorry, but I don't know which way to turn.. " Tsukasa said apologetically.  
  
Before she could answer, her stomach rumbled loudly again. Tsukushi covered her face with her hands, feeling utterly embarrassed. Suddenly, another loud rumble was heard. Tsukushi looked up, as she knew that rumble was not from her.  
  
Tsukasa smiled sheepishly and pointed to his own stomach. After a moment, they both broke into great fits of laughter. Once they had calmed down, Tsukasa started the car again. After a while, Tsukushi realized that they were not heading towards her home.  
  
Before she could question Tsukasa, he pulled into a dimly light parking lot, in front of an expensive looking French restaurant. Tsukushi looked questioningly at Tsukasa, but he did not say a word. Instead he got out and opened the door for Tsukushi.  
  
" Since we are both starved, let's go for dinner." said Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukushi mentally calculated how much money she had in her wallet, and decided she did not have enough to eat at such an expensive restaurant.  
  
" Doumyoji san, there's no need for all this trouble.. I have food at home which I can eat. Why don't you enjoy your dinner here, and I'll just make my way home."  
  
Without saying a word, Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's arm and pulled her towards the restaurant.  
  
" Doumyoji san, please let go of me.. Doumyoji san... Doumyoji san..." Tsukushi called out repeatedly. Finally, Tsukushi dug her heels in the ground and shouted " DOUMYOJI TSUKASA!"  
  
Tsukasa stopped and looked at her. " Must you argue with me over everything? It's just dinner.. I know you're poor and don't have enough money... come to think of it, it's probably the first time you are stepping foot into such an expensive restaurant. Anyway, it's my treat. So just enjoy your first experience!  
  
Stung by Tsukasa's words, Tsukushi said the first thing that came to her mind. " Who said anything about having dinner with you! You rich boys are always like that! You think that with money you can get everything! Well, I won't have dinner with you! I will not ever want to have dinner with you, you contemptuous jerk!" Tsukushi shouted.  
  
There was a silence after Tsukushi's outburst. Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa and found his eyes glittering dangerously. His jaw set in a grim line, he pulled Tsukushi back to the car, saw her into her seat and got behind the wheel. Tsukasa then drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tsukasa reached Tsukushi's apartment. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa and felt a slight remorse over what she had said earlier. She opened her mouth, " Doumyoji." But before she could continue, Tsukasa's hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he shut his eyes, his mouth set in a firm line.  
  
Tsukushi sighed inwardly and silently got out of the car. The minute she stepped onto the curb, Tsukasa sped off.  
  
" I don't think he really meant what he said, at least not in a bad way." Tsukushi thought. " Maybe I overreacted by screaming at him... He's really angry.. what should I do?"  
  
Tsukushi then climbed the stairs to her apartment, while racking her head to come up with a solution.  
  
* How this for a chapter? Stay tuned for the next one in which Tsukushi comes up with a plan to apologise to Tsukasa. I may not be able to update soon as exams are coming up.. so sorry... 


End file.
